Standing Still
by daniellaharknesskramer
Summary: Scotland and Daniella love flowers, and Scotland enjoys surprising her with them. ScotlandxOC oneshot OOC Scotland


Scotland – Daisy The sky was glowing orange to red. The clouds were getting dark. The sun was setting. That's how it was when Allistor entered the hospital and went to the room he had been going to for the last six month. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly as he didn't want to disturb the one who was inside. His dearest person… you. He took a good look at your sleeping figure. You looked so peaceful while sleeping, that's why he loved seeing you sleeping like this. He slowly closed the door and went to a coffee table placed near the window of your room. He first put his bag off, his coat, some food, a bottle of beer and the last was a bouquet of flowers. He sat on the sofa and as he took out his pack of cigarettes and slipped one into his mouth, he was silent for a while then undid what he did. It was a hospital and you were there, lying in bed. He was not that delinquent. Although he could prevent himself not to smoke, he still opened the bottle of beer and drank it. A small amount of drink wouldn't hurt. As Allistor drank his beer and the time passed, he did not realize that you had stirred your body for a while and finally woke up when you heard a sound of glass. You opened your eyes and turned your head to the window to see your beloved boyfriend. You smiled weakly as soon as you laid your eyes on him. He still didn't look at you. You saw him drank another glass and giggled softly. "Al… Allistor…" you called softly but enough for him to hear and turn his face toward you. He got up and approached you, asking your condition and if you needed anything. You just smiled and shook your head, "I'm fine, thanks. Having you here is more than enough, Al." How those words amused Allistor in his heart, though he didn't really show it on his face. He poured a glass of water and gave it to you, "Here, have a glass of water." He helped you sat and you drank it all. "Thanks~" you sang. You lied down again and asked, "Don't you have work today?" "Yea, I do, lass. It just ends early. So I thought of visiting you," he said. You just smiled hearing that. It made you so happy to have him. It's not that there was no one beside him that didn't love you. You had your parents and a big brother, but they were out in other countries for work and rarely came home. You were left here alone when you went to college. Yes you could take care of yourself and everything went smoothly. You had good grades and then you also met Allistor. He was rude at first, but then he softened and gave you his care. You were so happy to live with him, in his house. ~Scotland's POV~ I looked at her. She wore her angelic smile again. I have loved her ever since I first met her. She was always alone, but she had high hopes for her family. I respect her for that. She was mostly positive with her life, even after that accident. I looked away from her eyes to her legs, which was covered by a blanket. Every time I saw her legs, that event came back to my mind again. It was late at night. She had went to the bar and picked me up. It was what she used to do when I was drunk in the bar. But that night… I didn't clearly recall what happened. I only heard a crash and by the time I was awaken in the hospital with my head and arm injured. I had been worried about (name) immediately but the room kept spinning whenever I got up. It had taken a whole day for me to get up without feeling dizzy. When I could, I went to (name)'s room, with the help of my brother, Dylan. That's when I learnt the worst truth of my life. (name) was unable to move from this white bed on her own since then. Her legs were disabled because of the accident. When she was crying all night, I could only comfort her. It had been six months since that accident and it still burdened me actually. If only I hadn't been drunk that night… if only I had told her not to do that for me… if only I could do something for her right now. It's all my fault… ~normal POV~ You looked at Allistor's face. His face showed sorrow and he gritted his teeth. You knew he was thinking of that accident again. You had overcome your disability and accepted the truth. You couldn't go anywhere with your own legs, but at least you still lived. You called him again and again until he responded your calls. "Yea, lass?" "You're going far away again. Don't do that… it's not your fault. No one will know what happen next and so did the accident. You don't have to be burdened with it…" you explained. He was silent for a while and you said again, "I still live. I still can see the world with wheelchair. I just have to do it with much effort than anyone else. So it's okay…" For Allistor, your words really comforted his heart. His guilt decreased but he was still silent. He suddenly turned around and grabbed the bouquet he brought with him then walked to you again. "I want to give you this, lass…" You took the bouquet and looked surprised for a while then smiled as you smelled the scent. They were beautifully white and they ease you. "Thank you, Allistor… you really know how to make my day." "Glad to hear that…" He said and enjoyed the view then he slowly said, "No matter what, I'll love you forever…" You looked at him and stopped what you were doing. He looked surprised that you heard what he said and blushed red like his hair. You smiled and laughed, "Thank you, Al. Thanks for loving me," you said then take one of the flower and gave it to him. He looked confused but he took it anyway. "It's my love for you just like your love," you said suddenly and continued, "It's my loyal love to you." He twirled the flower with his finger and smiled. He gave you a kiss on your forehead and agreed with you, saying, "Yes it is." 


End file.
